Wishful Dream
by crazzyywolf421
Summary: Mia is your everyday transformers fan. what happens when her friend and her make a wish to be in transformers...and it happens.
1. Chapter 1

Wishful Dream

Hello. This is my first fanfic. I would love it if I get something wrong please tell me nicely since this is my first. I would also be open to ideas and if I don't put them up instantly that does not mean that I won't put them up. Please be patient with me. Anyways here goes nothing.

I don't own transformers only the story and my oc. The story takes place after the first film and it won't go by the second film. I'm making it up as it goes. In this story Jazz didn't die and some other transformers characters will be added. Also there might be some cursing. You have been warned.

Summary: Mia is your everyday transformers fan. What happens when her friend and her make a wish to be in transformers.

Prologue

Life is never easy. Well If your a rich kid then it's a little more easy, but I'm not judging you. You were born lucky. Anyways, I was an orphan for pretty much all my life. I finally turned 18 and was able to leave. Now I live in an apartment with my friend, Emma and work at Starbucks. We both love transformers ever since 4 years ago the Michael Bay first film came out. We watched the second film and we loved it . My name is Mia Lennox. I named myself after Will since he was an awesome person in the movie. My birthday is on June 24. My friend and I would always get in a fight over what mech I would pick if they ever existed and every time I would say " I like all the mechs except the deceptions although I could tolerate Soundwave and Barricade." Her 'mech' would had been Ironhide but after the second film she changed to Mirage and his Italian accent. Our room are full of posters, plushies and transformers action figures. We also owned a bunch of shirts mostly of the autobots. I had a few of Barricade and Soundwave. We both wished and prayed that we could actually met them since our life's sucked. What we didn't know was that our prayer had been heard.

Sorry its short I know. The next should be longer. Please forgive my bad grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is chapter one. I hope you like it. Sorry for any bad grammar. Well, let's get started.**

**I don't own transformers only my OC and the story.**

**Warnings: Cursing does apply.**

Chapter 1

Mia's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep

I closed my eyes, hoping it would stop. "Mia wake up! We'll be late to work!" Emma, my best friend yelled. "5 more minutes." I said with a groan. I felt my self-starting to go back to sleep. I heard the door open and my blanket were ripped off of me. "Ahh!" I yelled as I fell because my leg was tangled in the blanket. "What's your deal!" I asked. "Time to go to work or we'll be late!" She said putting her hair in a bun. I lazily got up and went to my closet, got my uniform and went to the bathroom to change. After I changed, I brushed my teeth and stared at the mirror. "Well hello there hot stuff." I said to my reflection as I posed as if I was at a photo shoot. "I'll wait in the car!" Emma yelled from door disrupting my imaginary photo shoot. "Alright I'll be there in a few." I yelled back. I put my hair in a bun, walked by the kitchen and got a donut and walked out. I walked to the light blue ford focus in the parking lot. Emma and I bought this car a week ago. The cool thing is, is that we both work at the same place and didn't use a lot of gasoline. "Took you long enough. I thought you feel asleep standing up again." She said as I sat in the driver's seat. "That was not my fault. It was a very, very boring speech about how to treat the clients." I said trying to defend myself. "Yeah. You're just lucky the manager found that hilarious. Hahaha. It was the picture of the month if I do recall." She responded, laughing her ass off. "Laugh it up but who was the one that ran into the glass door on our first day of work? You're lucky no one was watching but me." I said laughing while I started the car. "Ok, ok. We're even." She said as she turned the radio on. The song that on was 'Can't hold us' by Macklemore. " Return of the Mack, get up! What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't. Looking for a better way to get up out of bed. Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit. Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking..." We both sang as I started driving to Starbucks. We sang a couple of more songs, and stopped at red light. As I stopped the radio made weird alien sounds. "What the hell!" I asked the radio. " I don't think the radio is going to respond." Emma tells me. I look around and I see no cars or does people that like to run in the winter. Before I could ask Emma if she thinks this is weird, the red light turns pure white. Emma and I look at each other than to the light. Suddenly there's was a flash and everything turned white. "What the fuck!" I heard Emma yell. Then everything clear again. The winter walkers appeared on the sidewalk and there are cars waiting for the light to go. "They were not there a minute ago." I tell Emma. But before she could respond, she turns back to the sound of an engine. I turn back to see a yellow-gold Lamborghini, followed by a red Lamborghini racing up the street. As the yellow- gold one passed by the red one got a little too close to our car and scratches my door. "Fucking asshole! Watch where you're going. Did your grandma teach you to drive!" I yelled, even do I knew the asshole wouldn't hear because he was going too fast. "I don't think he heard that." Emma said as she turns the radio of. "No shit." I respond turning into Starbucks. At this time I was in a bad mood. When I get in a bad mood, you better run, hide your children because a time bomb of foul language could explode any minute. I park our car and check to time, 7:30 it read which surprised me since we left at 7:15 and it takes us about twenty minutes to get to work. We both get out of the car and stand by the driver's door, the one with the scratch. We both stare the scratch for a few minutes before I finally broke the silence. "So what the hell are we going to do to fix this." I ask Emma. "We could always scratch the other side to make them look the same." She responded. I give her the 'what the fuck' look. "Really? So you want to find the asshole and say 'Hey asshole. Could you come back and fuck the other door please, and thank you." I responded furiously. "Ok fine. You don't have to be a jerk about it." She responded rather calmly. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. It just that it hasn't been two weeks and an asshole has to fuck up the door to our fucking new car." I said giving her a hug. "It's all right. Let's go or we'll be late." She said as she led me to the door. We checked in and got our positions. Emma was in the back and I was in the cash register. "Hello. Welcome to Starbucks. What would you like to order today?" I asked my first costumer. "I will like a ( I don't know what drinks they have so think of one)" she said. "That will be $3.75." She hands me a five dollar bill. "Thank you. Your drink will be ready soon." I said as I gave her the change. I stared cleaning around the cash register with a cloth, then suddenly I hear the sound of engines. I look out to see the same Lamborghini's parking, the same one that scratched our new car.

**First chapter is done. I have nothing against grandma's, I love my grandma.**** It just felt right.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. It's a new update. I hope you like it. It might be a little serious but every story has a serious chapter once or twice. I am thinking of making this a Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker, but I don't know if I should. Who do you think should be pared with Mia? (Keep in mind that Mirage is with Emma and Bumblebee will be like a brother to Mia.) Anyways, onward and upwards.

I don't own transformers and I'm sorry for any bad spelling or grammar.

Chapter 2

Mia's POV

I watched as the two Lamborghini's parked. I also watched two very hot guys step out of their car. They looked like twins, except one had a red streak of hair while the other had a blond one. And if one of them hadn't scratched our car, I would be fangirling them. As they walked in, every girl and I mean every girl, even the ones with boyfriends, stop what they were doing and stared. The girl that had just bought her drink ran into the wall leading to the bathrooms and spilled her drink everywhere. 'Mother fucker.' I said to myself. "Clean up at the bathroom wall!" I yelled to the back but the one that was supposed to clean up was another girl hypnotize by the two very attractive guys. "Emma, snap her out of it will you." I asked Emma. Emma turned away from the guys and smacked the girl in the back of the head. "Hey!" The girl yelped. "Clean up over here." I said to her but she was in the trance again. Before Emma could smacked her again, our manager, Todd, came out of his office and yelled, "Stop owling the customers and get to work." The girls that worked here, got to work but still turned around to confirm that the guys were real. The two guys walked casually to me but the guy with the blonde streak kept looking back to his car like he was making sure no one touched it. I would be the same if I had a hot ride like that. Finally they were in front of me... Well sort off, the red twin was looking at me while the other one was turned around, his back to me and watching his car, like a hawk watching his prey. The red twin and I said nothing for a few seconds until he broke it. "Soo..?" He asked. "What do you want?" I said with a bored expression. "Hum. That's not a very nice tone. What happen to 'welcome to Starbucks.' "He said with a smirk. "How about you wipe that smirk off your face and tell me what you want. How does that sound for tone?" I said, holding all the curse words I could of added. "Shut the hell up, squishy, you don't know who your dealing with." The blond twin said as he turned around. I was furious, 'squishy' really what kind of moron says this shit. Let me tell you, I'm a rebel and when I'm set of I don't watch what I say which led me to respond, " why don't you just tell me what you want before I go over there and squish you face. How about that." I started leaning towards them. You know in the cartoons when two rivals are almost touching foreheads and lightning is shooting out of their eyes, yeah that's what me and blonde where doing. We stayed like that for a few seconds until my manager broke it. "Mia that's enough. Go cool down then come back." He said giving me a small push towards the bathrooms, taking my spot. "So..what would you gentlemen like today?" I heard Todd ask asshole 1 and asshole 2 as I entered the bathroom. I threw some water in my face then looked in the mirror. I never remembered myself as an angry person. I mean sure I'm a time bomb of curses but that's very rare. The only other time was at the movies one time when I went to watch transformers for the first movie. I cursed out loud after Jazz died and got kicked out. "Mia are you ok? Todd sent me in here to see if you were ok." Emma said as she entered the bathroom. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said turning towards her. "Todd is giving us the day. Would you like to go to that transformers store? It would make you feel better. I know it helps me." She said giving me a hug. "That sounds nice. Thank you for being here for me." I said walking toward the door. "That's what besties do for each other." She responded opening the door. As we walked out the twins were still there. Asshole 1 (red twin) turned and gave me a smirk. "He's not worth it." Emma said as she took a hold of my arm because she knew I would of attacked him. I handed her the key and got in the passenger seat. We rode in silence until we got to the store. As she parked, my heart dropped. There was a sign that said, 'for sale' in front of the door. I peered in like a little kid to see the store empty. "It's empty." I said very sadly. "I was going to buy the very cute Bumblebee plushy." I said almost in tears. That plushie was big. Like almost the size of a very small toddler and it cost $149.99. We hadn't had time to come till now. "It's ok. How about we have a transformers marathon and watch the two films and some transformers prime and you can cuddle with the plushie's you do have." She said patting my back and leading me back to the passenger's seat. We rode back to our apartment with me sobbing. Today was not my day. She parked the car in the rather empty parking lot and we walked up to our apartment. As I walked in first, I noticed that my plushie's were not on the couch. What I didn't notice was that my shoes were united. "MY PLUSHIES! " I yelled running to the couch but stepped on my shoe lace and hit my head on the couch and everything went black.

Emma POV

"MY PLUSHIES!" I heard Mia yell. "Mia you shoes are..." I was saying but she was already on the floor knocked out. "Aren't you something." I said laying her on the couch. I looked around and found that her plushies weren't the only thing missing. The movies and posters were missing too. Anything related to transformers was missing. Mia's favorite mug with Bumblebee was missing. "Mia's is going to be pissed." I said to myself. I tried tip towing to my room to check if what I had in there was gone too, but the floor was creaking. I heard Mia talking in her sleep but it was too soft for me to hear. Until her hands shot up an she yelled, "IT'S RAINING PLUSHIES!" and she went back to sleep. I tried to not laugh but a few giggles escaped my lips. I continued to my room to find it transformers free. I got online and tipped 'Transformers' into google. Nothing came out except for the electrical transformers. I then proceeded to time in 'Optimus Prime' and nothing came out. I then tipped in Autobots and the cite crashed and my computer shut down. I sat there looking at it. I was worried for my laptop. This was a new laptop. Mia bought it for me on my birthday on December 15 which was a few weeks ago. "Emma?" I heard Mia say my name. I walked to her and sat in the couch with her. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. "Like the dumb twins took my head and played volleyball with it. In other words, like shit." She responded. "I'll get you some Advil." I said standing up.

Mia's POV

My head hurt like hell. Currently Emma was getting me Advil but the effect takes time to kick in. "Here." Emma said as she handed me a pill and some water. "Is everything gone?" I asked her after I swallowed the pill. "Unfortunately, yes." She said sadly. "So some majorly crazy transformers fan came in and stole everything. Yeah I think that's what happened." I said. "I don't think that someone would do this ..." Emma was saying before I interrupted her. "Yeah your right. It was probably multiple thieves." I said. She was about to respond when the building started shaking. "What in the name of Optimus's underwear!" I yelled as I dove under the table. "Really Mia. Only you would joke in this situation." She said as she sat next to me under the table. I heard the roar of engines and got out off under the table and shakily walked to the window. "Mia get back here! There could be aftershocks!" Emma yelled from under the table. I ignored her and opened the blinds. What I saw was from a fast and furious movie. A bunch of sport cars were racing up the street followed by a police vehicle which was a mustang and more sport cars. 'Well I feel sorry for that police guy.' I said to myself. I looked more closely and spotted a red Lamborghini in the bunch. The police vehicle was trying to sideswipe (the irony XD) the car off the road. "Take that you asshole." I said with a grin but then I changed it to a surprised expression. The police successfully sideswiped the car but it was heading towards our car. I watched our car get slammed and crushed by the Lamborghini. "OH MY GOD! OUR CAR!" I yelled at Emma. "What?!" She responded as she carefully made her way to me. She was standing speech less next to me. I then remembered about the other car which did have a person inside. "Call 9-1-1." I said to Emma as I ran out the door. I couldn't believe that the officer just left him here. I got close to the wreck to inspect the damage. The Lamborghini was inside our car blocking any way in. "Mia the phones aren't working." Emma informed me. "Well shit." I responded. "I can do first aid but I need to get him out." I informed her. "But how?" She asked me. I stopped to think and came out with a solution. "We could break the back window and I could crawl in and drag him out. Get me a crowbar or something from our car trunk or whatever is left of it." I asked her rolling up my sleeves. Before we could move, another engine was heard from behind us. A yellow Lamborghini was racing very fast towards us. "LOOK OUT!" I yelled to Emma and tackled her out of the way and what happened next was something we would have never believed.

Chapter 2 finished. I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay. Update time. Thank you for all your reviews and tips. I also want to thank you all for reading my story. I hope you continue reading. Now for the chapter.**

**I don't own transformers. I apologize in advance for any bad grammar and spelling. **

Chapter 3

Mia's POV

I'm so fucking dead. Yep today is my last day in the land of the living. I watched the yellow Lamborghini jump, yes apparently cars can jump, anyways that's not the point, the car jumped up and transformed into a giant robot with what looked like black fins on the side of it head and a yellow-gold paint job. It crouched next to the red Lamborghini before standing back up and kicking it lightly and yelled,

"Wake up fragger. Right now is not the time to recharge...I SAID GET

UP SIDESWIPE OR HELP ME PRIMUS I WILL KICK YOU EVEN HARDER!

"Sideswipe? No it can't be if that's Sideswipe than that means...OMG! THAT'S SUNSTREAKER! "I said in my head.

Then I remembered what happened this morning. I yelled at the fucking Lambo twins. Oh if Sunstreaker doesn't squish me now, I'm doomed as the next victim of their pranks. I stated hyperventilating.

"Mia calm down." Emma whispered.

"How can I? This isn't real. And if it is I so fucking dead!" I whispered-yelled back.

I started crawling backwards to the apartment and Emma followed my lead. But before I could reach the door, there was a loud click behind me and I turned back and saw Sideswipe transforming, tearing what was left of our blue focus into two. At the same time we were surrounded by military cars, a Ferrari, a Camaro, a hummer/ambulance looking vehicle, a Chevrolet Volt , a Chevrolet Beat, a Chevrolet Trax, a GMC Topkick and a Peterbilt semi-truck. All from what I recall the Michael Bay films.

"Holy cheese balls." Emma whispered as the men got out of their cars.

"Are you Emma McCue by any chance?" A military guy asked, who looked like William Lennox.

"Uh.. Yes." She responded.

"My name is William Lennox. You have to come with us." He responded.

"What why." I asked, getting his attention.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm her best friend and roomy." I responded.

"Well that's confidential and you're coming too." He responded taking my arm and dragging me to the Top Kick.

A guy that looked like Robert Epps took Emma to one of the army cars.

"Don't say anything. We talk together or nothing at all!" I yelled at her as I was pulled into the Top Kick by the driver.

The driver was a very muscular guy.

"And you are?" I asked.

"I'm Ryan Hide. Stop asking questions. We should be asking you not the other way around." He responded as Lennox got in and closing the door which left me in between.

I put two and two together to figure out who "Ryan" Really was. Top Kick + last name Hide = IRONHIDE. Oh shit! This is so cool at the same time it's scary. From every fanfiction he is quite mean but still caring in the inside.

"So what's your name?" Will asked me after we got out of the city.

"Uhmm..." I don't know what to respond. If I tell him my last name, it's going to be a very awkward ride.

"Mia." I finally said hopping he wouldn't ask my full name.

"Your Full name." He asked again.

Ah shit. I spoke to soon.

"Mia...Lennox."

The truck lost control for a second, making me bump in to "Ryan".

"Watch were you're going!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" 'Ryan' yelled as he 'steadied' the truck.

"Uh. Can you repeat that? I think I heard something else." Will asked.

"I said. My name is Mia Lennox." I repeated.

There was awkward silence hovering us.

"I don't know you. How can you have the same last name?" Will asked.

"Hum. .. Well I was an orphan my whole life and once I got my freedom I gave myself that last name." I said staring at Will, who was staring at his lap.

" ." he said and turned to look out the window.

I then turned to "Ryan" aka Ironhide to find him staring straight at me. I swear if looks could kill, I would be a puddle in the seat.

"Shouldn't you be looking at the road?" I asked Ironhide trying to get him to stop staring at me.

It worked because he faced back to the road.

Le skip 30 minutes or more

In the distance, there was an airfield/base and it was surrounded by desert. We drove up to the gates and went in.

"Follow me." Will said as he got out.

I slid down the truck and looked around for Emma.

"MIA!" Someone yelled my name from behind me.

I turned around to get tackled by Emma.

"Jez. Calm down will you." I said getting up and then helping her up.

"This way." Will said pointing to the cargo plane.

"Uh... We're going on a plane?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Epps asked as he joined us for the walk.

"Mia's never ridden in a plane before." Emma answered for me.

"Don't worry. The takeoff will be as graceful as a swan taking into flight. And the rest will be smooth." Epps said trying to make me feel better.

We climbed aboard; me being difficult was dragged in and strapped in by both Epps and Lennox. I mean there was so much that could happen. The engines could malfunction or the cargo door could break, sucking everyone out of the plane or WHAT IF THE DECEPTICONS ATTACK WHILE WE'RE IN MID-AIR. I started hyperventilating again.

"Calm down Mia. Just breathe. In and out. Repeat with me, in and out." Emma said as she tried to calm me.

"You have nothing to worry about. This plane is perfectly safe. It was checked for any problems...or

Was it." Will said as he gave the word to start and take off.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING! LET ME OFF!" I said as I tried to get free of my restrains.

This is not what I imagined my first flight to be. I imagined it to be to an awesome vacation from Nevada to Florida or the Bahamas. But no it had to be in a cargo plane to who knows were with people that are not to reassuring.

"We are about to take off. Hold on." The pilot said over the speakers.

The plane started shaking as if it was having a spasm.

"I though you said this was graceful not like riding in a very bad street made by gravel X 100!" I yelled at Epps as I griped the straps as if my life depended on it.

"I said that?" He responded with a cocky smile.

"You're an asshole, you know that." I said as the plane stopped shaking.

"So I've been told." He said as he and Lennox Un-strapped and went over to the Autobots who didn't know me and Emma knew who they were.

I watched as Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide stepped out of themselves in their holoforms. That just sounded weird and wrong at the same time. I looked at Emma and she looked like she was about to pass out. She slowly leaned on me and fell asleep and no longer after that that I fell asleep too.

I woke up as the plane was shaking violently.

"Oh son of a bitch! We're going to die! I told you!" I yelled as I woke up and shuck Emma violently.

Emma woke up in a start. This girl was a heavy sleeper. She could probably sleep threw a hurricane or tornado an not wake up.

"Calm down. We're just landing. "Lennox said from my right.

"WHO THA FUCK ARE YOU!...Never mind I remember." I said.

Wait what, last time he was sitting far from me. Now that I look around, Epps is siting next to Emma. Hum, I guess they don't trust us. The back of the plane opened to revile a wonderful jungle/forest with sand across the concrete runway and... Rain.

"Uh. Fuck naw. You're not getting me wet." I said turning and facing Will.

He stared right back with a huge grin on his face. Fuck.

He hand cuffed me and made me walk outside to what looked like hangers.

"I just straightened my hair last night! It's going to frizz up and it going to be your fault." I said trying to walk faster but couldn't because

1) I don't know where exactly we were going. 2) Will is holding me back.

I then hear a honk to my right and see a golf cart pass me. On it was Epps and Emma. They waved at me before they sped up and went into the hanger.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you.?" I turned around and asked Will.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just thought you needed to cool off." He responded looking away with a grin.

When we finally made it, I was soaked to the bone. Emma walked up to me and asked playfully "How was the walk?"

I answered her with a sneeze.

"I take that as a bad walk." She said as she gave me a towel from who knows where.

Will and Rob led us to the back of the room where every autobot was. Each one stepped out of their vehicle form and sat at a long rectangular table. They made us sit at the ends. We stared at each other.

"Uh. Can someone take these handcuffs of please. Their annoying." I asked.

Will stood back up and took them off. The silence took over again. I looked around at the holoforms and each one was handsome. What I didn't see was any femmes, but I did see Sam. I looked at Sideswipe and he started making faces at me, along with two other guys who looked the same which meant, Skids and Muddflap. It was childish but come on their making faces so I made one too. Then I stuck my tongue at them and Ironhide didn't look amused. So, turned back to the front of the table to Will and a guy with a blue coat with red flames, Optimus Prime himself.

"So, how do you know about the Autobots?"

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter is coming soon. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Update time. Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Ratchet: KEEP IT DOWN. I'M TRYING TO RECHARGE HERE!**

**Me: Jez, Calm down Hatchet.**

**Ratchet: What was that?! (Holding his wrench of doom up high)**

**Me: I'm doing the intro…. Can you do the into pleeese? (Giving him puppy eyes)**

**Ratchet: No.**

**Me: I will come to my check ups in time.**

**Ratchet: Oh all right. Crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us. She gives her warnings of bad spelling and grammar. There will be cursing somewhere..… Now for the check up. (Gives me his evil face)**

**Me: Wish me luck….**

Chapter 4

Mia's POV

"So, how do you know about the Autobots?" Will asked.

Hummmm. What should I say. I mean, who believes in dimension traveling. I didn't until it happened. Well, I need to tell them the truth, but will they believe me? Their going to lock u-

"We're from another dimension. " Emma said, interrupting my thoughts.

Everyone looked at her and gave her the 'are you crazy' look.

"Alright that's enough. Tell us the truth." Ironhide demanded

"You can't handle the truth." I responded.

I've always wanted to say that. It one of those quotes your wishing to say. The only one that thought it was funny , was Sam. He had his hand over his mouth and looking down. At least he found it funny.

"If you don't answer our questions, we will use force." Ironhide said as he stood up but stayed in his seat.

"That's what she said." I said.

At this, all the humans started laughing out loud. Sideswipe and the dumb twin started laughing after a few minutes. I suppose they didn't get the joke and searched it. I turned to look at Ironhide, fucking mistake. He was glaring daggers then he disapired. The Topkick roared to life and started to transform. It was quite a site. He finished transforming and transformed his hands into cannons and pointed them... At me.

"I will not ask again!" He said, firing up his cannons.

You may think I'm crazy, but I think I'm already crazy. A lunatic would fit. As he pointed his glorious cannons at me, I don't know why, I started laughing like crazy. I probably had a dead wish in the back of my head because I didn't know how else to respond at that time. Ironhide looked at me with confusion. Emma was pale, you would think she was a vampire and the rest of the people had a mixture of confused and shock in their faces.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm going to die for telling the truth." I responded looking away from Ironhide to look at Optimus.

"Ironhide stand down." Optimus finally said.

Ironhide retracted his cannons and stepped back, still staring dagger at me.

"If what you say is true, do you have any proof." Optimus asked.

Proof... We didn't have proof. The posters were gone. The movies were gone, so were the plushies. Bracelets and necklaces... NECKLACES! We always wore our autobot necklaces even under our uniform. I felt around my neck for the chain. Yes, it was still there.

"What about this." I said taking my necklace off and showing it to him.

"The Autobot symbol. But how?" Optimus asked.

"This is a product made in our dimension. See it says, 'made in the US.'" I responded.

"Well, it seems that they are telling the truth, Optimus." Ratchet said, speaking for the first time.

"That's what we been saying all this time, thank you Ratchet." I thanked him.

"How so you know my designation?" Ratchet asked.

"Like we said before, we're from another dimension. In our dimension, your character of movies, and series made for both children and teens/adults." Emma said after being quite for a long time.

"What do you know of us?" Sideswipe asked.

"I know you, Sideswipe, are a cocky prankster, so is your twin but he cares more about his paint job. Ratchet is your CMO and he's quite grumpy. Ironhide is your weapon specialist and he loves his cannons. The other twins act kinda dumb and are also pranksters. Jolt is Ratchets medic training and kind of shy. Mirage is your spy with an invisible clocking device. Bumblebee is your scout, and his really cute... ...Sorry I just had to say it. And lastly, Optimus Prime. Your the braves leader. Your kind, caring and many more. People can look up to you for anything. You an inspiration to us all. I could go on, but to sum it all up, your awesome." I said.

"But lets not forget the humans, Epps, your a brave soldier and from what I've heard, you have a family who loves you. Lennox, your plain awesome. You took the courage to ride a motorcycle up to a decepticon and shot at it. You have a wonderful family too. And lastly, Sam. Your brave. You had the courage to stand up to Megatron and actually defeat him." Emma finished.

There was complete silence. A very awkward silence at that. Optimus's optics were dim, which meant he was using com-links to talk to the other bots.

"Thank you for your words. It warms my spark that I'm an inspiration to others. I -" Optimus was saying but got interrupted by car driving in.

The car was a silver Solsist. It came to a stop to transform into a small mech.

"Dang. It pouring out there." The mech said.

Emma and I looked at each other. We recognized that mech. As he got closer, I started crying along with Emma.

"Wohh. What did I do?" Jazz asked with a confuse expression.

"JAZZ!" We both yelled and hugged his leg and continued crying.

"Uhh."

Now Jazz was very confused.

"Ar you ok, lil lady's?" He asked us, but he didn't know what to do.

He never was in this situation before. I couldn't blame him.

"What are you doing?" Sideswipe asked us.

Emma let go, because she got embarrassed but I didn't let go. He was alive. That's what mattered.

"You see, he didn't make it in the first battle in our dimension." Emma responded.

I was still clinging on to Jazz. It was going to be a long time till I let go.

"And Jazz is one of Mia's favorite character. We were kicked out of the theater after she cursed out loud after his death." She finished.

"Is she going to let go?" Mudflap asked.

"No. Not for a long time." Emma responded.

"Soooooo, what now?" I asked Optimus, still clinging onto Jazz.

"You are going to have to stay here. You know too much and we can't risk you to the desepticons." He responded.

"That's cool with us." We said in unison.

"And I am going to assign guardians to you both. Major Lennox and Sargent Epps will take you to your quarters." He said and disappeared and transformed.

The other Autobots fallowed his lead. The transformations were awesome and beautiful to watch.

"Come on. Let go." Lennox said as they started to walk away.

Emma followed but I didn't. After they were out of sight, I heard a loud sight. Lennox came back, and started walking towards me. Epps and Emma stayed by the huge door way.

"You need to let go." He said.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be mean or rude but I like where I'm at right now and I'm not letting go anytime soon." I responded.

"Alright I tried." He said.

He stepped closer and tried to pry me off Jazz's leg. It didn't work because I was clinging onto Jazz's armor and didn't let go. At the end he quit trying to pry me off and asked Jazz to take me to my room. Before he left, Lennox informed me that I was getting my own room and after I was done for to a look at my room to meet him in the cafeteria for the tour and for the name of my guardian and gave me my key-card. He also informed me, if I lost it, he could replace it.

"Aren't you somethin?" Jazz asked me after he picked me up and started walking to the human side of the base.

On the walls there was a platform an stairs up high so that humans could walk and no get squished.

"I guess. It's just broke me to see you gone in the movie. You really cool,Jazz." I responded.

"Well, this is your room. The cafeteria is just up hallway to your right. It up some stair cus we have the cybertronian energon dispenser in it too. So I'll see you there." He said and he put me down.

I watched him walk away then opened my new room. I was really happy he was alive. In the room there was a small living room and other two rooms. One of the rooms was a bathroom which included a shower and the other was the bedroom. In the bedroom, there was a queen size bed, a closet and one of those tables you do you're homework at. It was basically an apartment without a kitchen. I heard a knock in the door. I opened it to find Emma at the other side.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let me just get my key-card." I said.

I walked to the table I front of the TV and grabbed the card and put it the the chain that said, 'NEST' and putted it on. Boy, I can't wait for the fun to begin.

Me: The end… for now. Jazz is not going to be with Mia. This is going to be a Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker don't worry ;) Till next time.

Ratchet: I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!

Me: Alright I was just saying bye… Grumpy much.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Welcome, welcome to another update Today we will be joined by the one, and only….. Ironhide.

Ironhide: Wait, what? I thought you wanted to show me a new weapon? (Glares at me)

Me: Did I say that? Oops. Anyways can you do the intro?

Ironhide: ….Fine. crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us. She apologizes in advance for any bad grammar and spelling.

Me: Thank you Ironhide..…. To the chapter.

Chapter 5 Wishful Dream

Emma and I walked to the cafeteria together. We were met by Epps, who was also heading there.

"So, are you excited about your guardians?" He asked us.

"Heck yeah." Emma responded.

"I don't know. Maybe?" I said.

I explained to him of what happened with the terror twins.

"Uoh. Girl, I'm happy I'm not you." He said laughing.

"Thanks a lot. Like that will help me." I mumbled.

The cafeteria was huge. Well it had to be. It needed to fit the Autobots. We climbed up the stairs and sat in one of the tables. And waited. Lennox and Optimus, followed by the rest of the Autobots walked in. Optimus gently dropped Lennox next to us then looked at us.

"Mia, Emma, we picked out, what we think is a good guardian for each of you." He paused.

"Tell us already. The suspense is killing me." I said

"Very well. Emma, your guardian shall be Mirage." He told Emma.

"Get some." I whispered to her, making her blush.

"And your guardian, guardians, shall be, the older twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." He informed me.

"What!?" The three of us responded.

"I'm doomed. Bye, cruel world, I shall miss you." I said, dramatically.

I sank to my knees and fell to my side faking my death. Bad idea when there is a medic in the room. I plucked of the floor by Ratchet and got scanned by blue light.

"Put me down! I was acting." I said holding tightly to his metal finger.

"Don't do that then! Giving me a spark attack!" He said, putting me down next to Lennox and walking out as he mumbled about younglings these days.

"Please try to get along." Optimus said and walked out.

There was silence, then the dumb twins started laughing and rolling on the floor.

"The mighty twins, guardians to a squishy. Who would of thought." They said and continued laughing.

"Haha. How funny would it be, If I shove a pole right up your aft." I said, glaring at them.

That shut them up and slowly made them head to the door.

"So, what do guardians do?" Sideswipe asked.

I'm doomed. I have guardians that don't know how to be guardians. Thanks a lot world.

"You just have to make sure she's safe, follow her everywhere and keep an eye.. er optic on her at all times." Lennox said and took a bite of my un-eaten apple.

"That was my apple!" I pouted.

"You weren't eating it. Just grab another. Bye and good luck." He responded and left.

"Well it's almost dinner, I'll go wash up if I were you." Epps said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What?" He said turning towards me.

"We don't have clothes. We cant wear our Starbucks uniforms." I informed him.

"Hum. Your right... Hey Jones come here." He said to a soldier who was walking by.

"Yes, Sargent?" Said soldier responded.

"Could you get these ladies two standard uniforms and some gym clothes each. Please and thank you." Epps asked him.

The soldier, Jones, asked our names and sizes. He looked at me funny when I said my name, but let it go and called someone as he walked away.

"Your last name is Lennox?" Epps asked me.

"Yeah. I'll tell you at dinner." I responded.

We waited for Jones to return. Epps excused himself and left. At the side, Emma and Mirage were caring in a conversation, while me and the twins stared at each other.

Finally, Jones return with our clothes. Two standard uniforms, a pair of black army boots, a pair of gym clothes and some dog tags. He left before I could ask him about the dog tags. I gave Emma a shrug before I walked down the stairs to my room. I didn't noticed the twins walking after me for some reason. I guess I was in a hurry. As I walked into my room, I put the clothes on my bed and took one pair of uniform and went to the bathroom to shower. I started taking my shirt off an was about to take my pants off when,

"So this is what a human washing room looks like." Someone said from behind me.

I turned back to see Sideswipe in his holiform looking around. Then we started staring at each other. He took me by surprise and I was frozen.

"SIDESWIPE! WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT!" I yelled at him as I recovered and grabbed my shirt to cover my half bare chest.

Then the door opened, and in walked Sunstreaker.

"What the frag I going on in here?" He asked and stared at me with a raises eyebrow.

"BOTH OF YOU GET THE FRAG OUT! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF PRIVACY!?" I said pushing them out and closed the door.

That didn't work because Sideswipe appeared back in the bathroom. I grabbed the towel to cover myself.

"Why can you leave me? Nothing is going to happen in this tiny room. In fact, in this base." I told him.

"You heard Lennox, I and my twin must keep an optic on you at ALL times." He responded, giving me the 'I know it all' look.

"Its 'my twin and I' and can't you just call him and ask him to tell you that you can leave me I this tiny room, were nothing is going to happen, by myself ... as in alone?" I asked him.

"His busy." He responded.

"So your not leaving?"

"Nope. I got orders."

"Fine. But you need to turn around and not look or I will do bad things to you." I said.

I face palmed myself. Why did that just sound wrong? Why does everything always sound bad when I try to be threat-full. Well most of the time, some times it comes out right.

"You know what, just don't turn around, will you?" I asked him.

"Fine." He responded and sat on the floor facing the wall.

I quickly took my clothes off and jumped in the shower. I cursed the glass door that supposedly covers the person inside. I let the water run down then I started putting on shampoo. Then I heard a tap on the glass.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Do you mind if I join you? I've never been inside a shower thingy?" Sideswipe asked.

"NO!"

I felt my eye start to twitch. I took the fastest shower that lasted five minutes.

"Alright, I'm coming out and you better be facing the wall. "

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

I peeked out the door, and sure enough, he was facing the wall. I quickly changed.

"You can turn around" I said taking the brush that was by the sink and walked out.

Sunstreaker was laying on my bed, chilling. I sat on one of the corners and brushed my hair. I putted it in a bun after I was done. I stopped to think for a second to asses the situation. There were two hot guys in my room. It was like a dream come true, but then realize that I shouldn't think like that and I started blushing.

"What's wrong?" Sunstreaker asked me, getting in my face.

"Nothing. Shouldn't we be heading to the cafeteria?" I asked, changing the question and looking away from him.

I put on my key and the dog tags that said, ' Mia Lennox, Member of NEST, Guardians Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.' I still needed to ask why it said member of NEST. We walked out the door, where the twins disappeared and transformed. I walked in front of them as fast as I could and up the stairs I went. When I got there, Emma, Lennox and Epps were already there. I sat next to Emma an put my face on the table.

"Is everything ok? I saw the twins parked outside your door?" Emma asked me.

"No. I'm having the worst afternoon in the history." I responded looking up.

"Why do you say that?" Epps asked.

"Because Lennox, needs to explain to the twins what PRIVCY is." I responded.

"What they do?" Lennox asked me then took a bite of his food.

"Sideswipe wouldn't leave me alone to shower after I explained that nothing could happen in that tiny room." I responded putting my head back on the table so they wouldn't see me blushing.

"Wait, did you shower?" Emma asked me.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said putting my arms over my head.

"With Sideswipe inside?" She asked again.

"... Yes." I responded.

The table went silent, then Epps broke it by laughing. Lennox followed after swallowing his food.

"Fine. I'll talk to then." Lennox responded after they both stopped laughing.

Epps asked me why my last name was Lennox. I left both Lennox as Emma answer that, to get my food. The rest of the dinner, Epps kept teasing me about the twins and telling bad jokes. Then finally I headed to my room and changed and hopped into bed. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up to feel a breeze. That funny because I was sure there wasn't a breeze in my room. I opened my eyes and boy, was I surprised. I was taped, yes taped, onto a wall with yellow and red duct tape. I asked myself how this happened. And the answer popped into my mind.

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER! YOU FRAGGERS!"

Me: End of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it…. Now to go and help prank Ratchet the Hatchet. (Evil Face) :3


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey everybody! What's up? Guess what? Another Update. XD Thank you for your reviews. Anyways I will answer a question from

aelfwyne : Well Epps asked for a pair of gym clothes for them both. Mia used one pair for sleeping and the other for whatever reason she ever needs it. And the other question, you'll have to read the chapter.

Sideswipe: Who are you taking to?

Me: To my awesome readers. Hey now that you are here, can you do the intro?

Sideswipe: Yeah, sure. Crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us….. she wishes. Anyway, she apologizes for any bad grammar and spelling.

Me: Thank you, Sides. If you guys or gals have any question, I'm happy to answer them. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6

"HELP! Anybody?" I yelled.

The terror twins managed to tape me high on the wall, of the human rooms. And right now I've been shouting for help for the past 5 minutes. I knew it was them because of the yellow and red tape.

"Mia?" Someone asked.

I looked up to see Ironhide.

"Ironhide? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to wake up Will..." He responded.

There was an awkward silence.

"So... What are you doing on the wall?" He asked.

"The twins taped me to the wall. Can you get me down?" I asked.

"I should report this." He said as he took me down and places me on the floor.

"No, don't." I said.

"Why not?"

"It's time they tasted a piece of their own medicine?" I said with a smirk.

Will's POV

I woke up, as I usually did and headed out. Ironhide was waiting for me and Rob just walked out of his room. I noticed Mia standing by her opened door taking off... Duct tape? I gave Ironhide a questionable look, and he answered,

"The terror twins did it. She said not to report it."

I was about to ask if I had any meetings today when I was interrupted by Mia.

"MUAHHAHAHA!" She cackled one of those evil laughs.

"Ok, we'll leave you alone now." Rob said and he started walking away, pulling me with him.

We continued walking till we got to the command hanger.

"Colonel Lennox, you got a meeting at 7:30 and then training with the new recruits at 8:45." Jones said from his computer.

I sighted and started walking to the meeting room. Now I wondered what Mia was laughing about.

Mia's POV

After Lennox, Epps and Ironhide walked away, I walked into my room to change into the uniform I had on the day before. It's clean people, don't freak out, I just wore it for a few hours. I sat on the couch to think.

'Ok. I can't do anything physically to Sunstreaker. So I can't ruin his pain job, that's suicide... I can't do anything but he, himself can.' I grinned.

'One down, one to go. Ok hum, yes I go it. The old' paint over the door way trick' would work. Now to get paint... I'll just ask Epps.' I thought.

I grabbed my key and left to find Epps. I found him in cafeteria, eating breakfast. I grabbed a bagel and milk and sat in front of him.

"So, where could I get paint?" I asked him, taking a bite out of my bagel.

"Storage. Why?"

"I need two buckets of pink paint and a long rope. Also some wood planks."

"It's next to the med-bay. Come on I'll show you." He said and picking up his cereal and walking out.

I followed with my bagel. He showed me the paint And I thanked him and asked him if he knew were Sunstreaker was. He told me he was in the rec room. I jogged to the Rec room and put the paint next to the door. Emma and Mirage were in there and saw me put the paint by the door.

Emma's POV

I sat in the rec room on Mirage's lap as I watched him play with the dumb twins. Sunstreaker had his back turned to us and was currently getting an energon treat out of a machine Wheeljack made. The doors opened and Mia walked in with paints, a rope and a wooden plank. She put it by the door and turned to me. I gave a questionable look and she returned it with a wink. Oh no, I know that wink. She's up to something. She walked to Sunstreaker and started to talk to him, getting the attention of Mirage and the twins, making them pause the game.

"Good Morning Sunstreaker! Looking good as always, I see." She said fairly friendly.

Sunstreaker had a shocked face before he covered it with a suspicious face.

"What are you up to?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Where's Sideswipe?" She asked.

"He just woke up. He's heading to the autobot hanger." He responded.

"Ok. Thanks...Sunstreaker I couldn't help to notice but ... There's a nasty scratch by your ped." She said.

Sunstreaker yelled looked at his peds a little too fast and fell back wards on his back, possibly scratching his paint. Mia in the other hand laughed and got her stuff and skipped out the door. The rest of the bots laughed at Sunstreaker.

"You just got pranked!" Mia said as she poked her head back into the rec room and left.

"Oh that's how you want to play. Your on, squishy." Sunstreaker said even thou Mia was gone.

'What did you get yourself into,Mia' I said to myself.

Mia's POV

Prank Sunstreaker, was successful. I ran to the autobot hanger to see that Sideswipe was still not here.

"Ironhide, can you give me a lift?" I asked him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Trust me." I said.

He gave me a lift up to the doorway thingy and I set up the next prank. The rope, luckily and strangely was long enough to reach to the human catwalk. And I waited. Finally I saw Sideswipe walking toward the hanger... And I pulled the rope and pink paint splashed him. He gave a yell of surprise. I started laughing my ass off. Ironhide and the rest of the people and bots laughed with me.

"You just got pranked by me." I said as I calmed down a bit.

He started glaring at me and it made me stop laughing.

"It's your fault that you taped me on a wall. I was just getting even." I said glaring right back.

Just then, Sunstreaker walked in from outside. What there's another door? He then too stated glaring at me. I ran down the stairs then under Sideswipe and to the hallway. You know, now that I think about it, this was not a good idea.

"Come back here!" One of the twins said.

I didn't know which one because I was to busy running for my life. I saw a human door next to an autobot door and I walked in and shut the door. I put my ear on the door and heard peds fade away. I leaned against the door and I released the air I was holding.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said in front of me.

I looked up to see, Ratchet working on Wheeljack.

"Uhm... I got lost?" I said with a shrug.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I pranked the twins and now they are after me." I said.

"And why did you prank them?" Wheeljack asked as his fins blinked as he talked.

"They pranked me so I pranked them back."

"You can stay in here for a few minutes to catch your breath but then you have to leave because I'm fixing this glitch-head again." Ratchet said.

"Thank you, Ratchet." I said and sat on the floor and Watched him work.

It was interesting but I didn't want to bother him so I turned to the door and opened it and peeked out. The area was cleared and I dashed to my room. I put in the key and walked in and closed the door. I sat against the door to catch my breath. The uniform was kind of hot and I put on the extra gym clothes. And was about to walk out when,

"You thought you could hide." Sideswipe said blocking the door.

Scrap. I'm doomed.

"He-hey it was just a prank. Come on, it was your fault too. And I'm sorry, ok. " I said stepping back but then I hit something warm.

I looked back to see, Sunstreaker. I'm fraged. Its the end. The end of the line. This is what I get for pranking the twins. I felt arms wrapping me from behind. WHY DID I TURN MY BACK ON SIDESWIPE! I'm so stupid.

"Wh-what are y-you doing!? Let go." I said trying to pull away but that made him tighten his grip on me.

"I was not happy with my new paint job. I go to hand it to you, that's was a good prank." Sideswipe said.

"But I'm not happy. My paint was scratched. If you were a bot, then I would scratch you paint job but your not so I will do something close to it." Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe turned me around and made me face him then pushed me into Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker then held me tightly and pulled me to the bathroom. Sideswipe opened the shower door and... Oh no. I knew what was coming. Sunstreaker pulled me in with him into the shower, closed the door and turned on the water. Well, i didn't expect all of this. The water was cold but then it got warm. Then he sat down with me on his lap. I would have been fangirling BIG time but my clothes were getting wet. The water trickled down my back and it felt weird. He hugged me tighter and I started blushing. The door opened and Sideswipe came in with his shirt off. I looked away and I felt my face get hotter. He sat in front of me and put his hands at each side and lend so that his face was really close to mine. He lifted my face to make me look at him.

"You've been a very bad girl." He said as he sat back down.

"What should we so, Sides?" Sunstreaker asks him as he nuzzled my neck.

" You should forgive me and let me go." I said as I got goosebumps.

"Na. That's the easy way out. How about... I don't know, a shower with you?" Sideswipe said in a seductive voice.

"I...I , no. Not that. " I said.

Dude, If I could get any more red, I would. I don't think he knew what he was asking. Sideswipe lens closers to me, were our lips almost touch before he lens back and stands up and disappears.

"You got lucky, we're being called for patrol." Sunstreaker said then he disappears too.

I was left there siting on the floor with the water on. My heart was racing. Thank you, who ever called them. I don't know what would have happened of they didn't. I was about to break and glomp him and kiss him. I turned the water off and stepped out. I put on my towel and walked out the bathroom. On my bed was a box and there was a letter.

'Hey , I couldn't find you after you ran out of the rec room so I asked Lennox to open the door for me. I got delivered, by another female soldier, some underwear and more Uniforms. Both the standard and the gym ones. So, yeah she couldn't find you ether so she gave them to me. I told her your size after you left the cafeteria last night. So anyways, see you later. :) - Emma'.

Thank you Emma you're a life saver. I changed back into the uniform and but the wet clothes by the vent to dry and i lay on my bed. And asked myself,

"What the frag just happened?"

Me: Oh snap, shit just got real. ;) I hope you liked it. See yawl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey people. sorry it took along time to update. my PC was being stupid, and wouldn't work... No Wheeljack, you can experiment on it.**

**Wheeljack: Ouuh, :(**

**Me: But you can do the intro.**

**WheelJack: Ok. :) crazzyywolf421 does not own Any of us. she apologizes in advance for any bad grammar or spelling. **

**Me: Thank you. Now for the chapter. :)**

Chapter 7

Currently, I am walking to the rec room to see if Emma wanted to hangout. Right now I want to avoid the twins at all cost. Good thing they were on patrol, but they are my guardians so avoiding is out of the question. I'll pretend nothing happened.  
I finally arrived the rec room and went in. Mirage, now in his holoform, was siting next to Emma playing a game.

"What are you playing?" I asked as I sat down on the other side of Emma.

"COD.(call of duty) but I'm not that good. You should play with Mirage." Emma said giving me the control.

"Cool. We should play Halo next." I said, while I choose my weapons.

We played for what felt hour. I was wining, 7-3.

"You suck." Mirage said, putting down the control.

"Naw. I'm just that good." I said leaning back.

"Well, I have to go. Duty calls." Mirage said and he transformed and left.

"Bye." Emma and I said in unison.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"This is great, you know. We're in the transformers universe. We're probably going to stay here all our life's. Every holiday, Easter, Halloween, thanksgiving and Christmas... OMG! CHRISTMAS!" I shouted.

Now that I look back. We've only been here for a day and the day we arrived was December, 22. Emma's gift was back at our apartment. I need to get it.

"Let's go talk to Lennox about letting us get out gifts and other things." Emma said standing up.

We made our way to the autobot hanger. Everyone was working and we looked around and spotted Lennox talking to Epps.

"Hey Lennox. We were wondering if we could go to our apartment and get out stuff for Christmas?" I asked.

"Uh. You'll have to ask Optimus about that." He responded.

"Ok... So, what so you guys do for Christmas here at base?" I asked.

"Nothing." Epps responded.

Emma and I looked at each other and walked out of the hanger to Optimus's office.

"Well, that's boring." Emma said.

"Not this year. I have something already planed. I just hope Optimus lets us leave." I tell her.

We finally arrived at Primes door. We hesitant to open the door. We had a mini argument on who should knock on the door. I lost, so I knocked. The door opened and we walked in.

"Hello, Miss Mia and Miss Emma. How can I help you?" Optimus asked from his huge table.

He stood up and lifted us both onto his table.

"Well, we wanted to ask if we could go back to our apartments an get our stuff for Christmas? Can we?" I asked.

"What is Christmas?" He asked.

"It a celebration we humans have. We give each other presents and have fun. So can we?" Emma asked.

"I suppose you can. I'll make arrangements." He responded.

"Ok, thanks Optimus... One question. Why do you have patrols on base if its in an island?" I asked.

"We may be in an island but it is big and not all our sensors can scan the island. For example, the tropical jungle part, its humid and messes up our scanners." He responded as he put us on the floor.

"Oh, ok. Thanks for everything, see you later."

With that we walked out and back to the rec room.

"You have the keys, right?" Emma asked me as we sat down on the couch.

"I thought you had them! You were the last one out!" I yelled.

"...oh right. Silly me." She responded giving me the ,'you can't hurt this face.'

"Whatever.

We waited and finally Lennox came in.

"Ready to go?" He asked us.

"We were born ready." We responded and jumped of the couch.

"So, who's coming with us?" Emma asked as we walked out to the runway.

"Let's see. Your guardians, my guardian, Sam and his, Epps and some of the guys, Jazz and Prowl." He said getting his stuff.

"Ok, cool." I said.

I still wasn't to sure if the cargo plane, but I sucked it up. Lennox sat next to me and Epps next to Emma, like last time although Sam joined us this time. The rest of the bots and people got in and the plane got ready for lift off. The plane started shacking and then it stopped.

"It's not that bad once you get use to it." I said getting out of my seat.

I walked up to Jazz since I wanted to avoid the twins at all cost.

"Sup, Jazz." I said to him as he opened his door for me.

"Sup, girly." He responded and appeared in his holoform in the drivers seat.

"So what kind of music do you listen too?" I asked.

"All kinds... So what is this Christmas you were asking Lennox about?" He asked leaning towards me.

I turn the other way so that he wouldn't see me blush. His holoform had silver hair, really good looking not what old people had, and it was spiked up. He was wearing glasses that looked like his visors. He was wearing a silver shirt and black jeans. In other words, he was hot. What's with the hot looking holoforms.

"Uh. Christmas is a special holiday were people give each other gift an have fun. There are decorations that are put up and people decorate a tree and have a star at a the very top. At first people celebrated it because it was the birth of baby Jesus. But not everyone celebrates it because of that. Many people have their own religions. Anyways, pretty much it a time to party. And it doesn't stop there. New Years comes after that and that is a huge celebration. It's not like Christmas but it the time of making goals for your self and starting fresh for others." I told him.

"That sound like a wonderful holiday." He responded leaning back on the seat.

"Hey, Jazz I was wondering. Do you want to help me with something?" I asked.

"It depends what it is."

"I want to decorate the base for Christmas and then have a barbecue for New Years. I know the twins wouldn't like to carry all the stuff I have to buy. And I don't want to let no one know off this except Emma. And since you a saboteur, you could sneak the stuff in from everyone, especially Ratchet since he doesn't like anything unhealthy. So would you?" I asked him looking at him.

"Hummm. Sure, I'll help."

"Yay thanks Jazz, your the best!" I said giving him a hug, which he returned.

There was a knock on the window from my side. I let go of Jazz to see a very, not in a happy mood, Sideswipe in his holoform. Jazz put his window down and asked with a raised eyebrow,

"What up?"

"We're about to land. Mia needs to get to her seat." He said opening the door for me.

"I'll talk to you later." I said to Jazz and got out.

Sideswipe gave Jazz a glare and pulled me to my seat and started strapping me in.

"I'm not useless. I can strap myself down, thank you very much." I said.

"You're to slow." He responded then disappeared.

"Jez. What got up his tailpipe and died?" Emma whispered to me.

"I got no idea." I said looking away.

We finally landed at the Tranquility Airport. Yep, we lives in Nevada and in the same town as Sam. I got in Sideswipe's waiting form and he started driving to our apartment, and everyone else followed. I just hope that my gift to Emma didn't des-appeared. It was a limited addition, big pillow with the Autobot logo in the middle and Mirage at one side and Optimus at the other. It was hidden in my closet in a box, since I don't have time to wrap it.

"What was that all about?" Sideswipe asked after riding in silence.

His holoform was looking straight up ahead. I guess people would freak out to see the driver not look at the road.

"What was ,what?" I asked.

"You were hugging Jazz."

"... It's a secret." I said looking out.

"Do I want to know?"

"You will in a few days."

He stopped talking. And finally arrived at our apartment. The guys followed us to our apartment which was up stairs. We walking in and everything looked the same.

"You guys wait here while we get out stuff." I said.

"We want to help." Mirage said.

"Alright, you guys can start by packing our movies, bluray DVD, and our X-box and the games." I said handing them out boxes we had.

I took some for my clothes and other stuff I might need. The first I thing I did was check my closet for Emma's present. I closes my eyes and opened the lid. I opened one eye then the other. It was still here! IT'S A MIRACLE! I starred doing my victory dance. I stopped and pulled the box to my bed. I put a bunch of clothes over the pillow. An closed the lid. I the grabbed the other box and filled it in with the rest of my clothes, my iPod and my black Apple laptop. I won it at this app on Facebook. I closed the lid and pulled the box out, were Ironhide picked it up and took it outside. I walked back in the get the other box when Sideswipe came in and took it. I went to my small refrigerator at the corner of my room and looked inside. I threw all the food away since it wouldn't last since I was going to unplug it, and left the sodas. I called Jazz in to my room.

"Yeah?"

"Could you sneak this in? I need a place to put the meat in for the party." I asked.

"Sure." He responded.

As much as I wanted to keep it a secret, I could do it alone.

"Lennox could you come in here?"

"What you need?" He asked.

"Ok, so Emma and I plus Jazz are planing to decorated the base for Christmas and have a barbecue on New Years. I wanted to know I'd you has a grill or something?" I asked.

"Not at the base. But since we're going to separated to get my wife and kid, I'll take the one I have at home and take it to the base. Also I could ask Sarah to bring some stuff to cook for Christmas." He responded.

"Thanks Lennox." I said.

"Please call me Will." He said ruffling my head.

"Well, thanks Will." I said and we walked out.

Emma was still packing and I walked out. The bots put our names on the boxes and put them in their subspace. I walked up to Sam, and asked him for help. He responded that he would help and ask his mom to help with cooking and his dad for the barbecue cooking. I thanked him with a hug and went to find Emma. She finally finished and we were ready to go. Unfortunate, Prowl wanted us to go in equal numbers. So Jazz, Mirage and himself were in one team and that left lronhide with the twins and the humans. The twins argued that they should be near me at all times but Prowl responded that he and Jazz were capable of keeping me safe. He Also said That Bumblebee was to go alone with Sam because they were going yo pick up Jolt and Mikaela on the way. And we were off. Ironhide's team went to pick up Sarah, and Prowl's team headed to the store and Bumblebee to Sam's house. We arrived at Walmart and Prowl said he would stay and watched for decepticons.  
Inside we bought lots of streamers and decorations. We also bought a bunch of food. We were called by Prowl, who said it was time. We raced to the vehicle form and subspaced the food in Mirage's subspace. Emma told him about it. Emma and i learned that the bots could change the temperature in their subspace, which was awesome. We waited on the plane for the others, and when they arrived and we took off. When we landed on base, Mirage picked up Emma and raced to our rooms, followed by Jazz and I. I sat up the mini refrigerator and put a blanket over it after putting the food in. I hid some decorations under my bed and the rest in the closet and Emma took some too.

"So were do you want these boxes?" Ironhide asked with the boxes on his palm of his bi-pedal form.

"Just put them by the door, thank you." I said.

I spent the rest of the day putting my clothes away and wrapping Emma's present. I then assemble a meeting with Emma, Mirage and Jazz. The twin weren't bothering us, which was strange.

"So how are we going to put all the decorations tomorrow night? The base is huge!" Emma asked.

"I didn't want to it to come to this but... We'll have to ask Wheeljack for help."

**Me: Dun,Dun, DUNNNNNNNNNN.**


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hi, guys. Thanks for your reviews. Anyways, I uploaded a new story. Make sure you check it out and review. It's called In the Shadows. Jolt if you please..

Jolt: Very well. Crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us and she apologizes in advance for any bad spelling and grammar.

Chapter 8

"No you go!" I said.

Emma and I were arguing on who would go ask Wheeljack for assistance. Mirage and Jazz both said they couldn't because they had 'patrol'. Yeah, right patrol my ass.

"I can't. I have an appointment with Ratchet. Or do you want to go to Ratchet." Emma said.

Fuck. She's got me. When we arrived, Ratchet wanted us to come into the med-bay for a check up. I by no means wanted to go, so that left me to go ask. I watched Emma skip away and I went to get some of the decorations, so that Wheeljack could have some models. I looked out the hall and checked if they were clear. They were, and I booked it to Wheeljack's lab. I knew where it was because the hallway was in covered in signs like, 'warning: approach at your own risk,' and 'stuff might catch on fire and explode, you have been warned'. I finally arrived at the door and I knocked. The door opened in an instant.

"Yes? Oh, your Mia the terror twins charge. How can I help you?" Wheeljack asked looking down.

"Uhm. Hi. Well, I. Uhm .. Need your help on something." I said.

"Oh. On what?" He asked.

"Can I come in? It's kind of a secret." I said looking around making sure no one was near.

"Oh, sure. Come in, come in. I was just finishing up my newest invention." He said picking me up. Closing the door and putting me on the large table in the middle of the room with a weird contraption.

Oh, I'm so dead if that explodes.

"Ok, so I need you to build something..." I said.

I told him for what I needed it and in returned he asked what Christmas was. I answered it and he said he would help and keep it a secret. He said he needed to start working on them and put me on the floor and I walked out. Thank Primus I lived. I walked back to the rec room when the terror twins came up running. I dove to the wall to not get squished. I watched them run passes with a very mad Ironhide in tow. Idiots, that all I have to say. I entered the empty rec room and sat down. I was about to pick up a controller when Fig walked in. He was sneezing and coughing.

"Well, someone's sick." I said.

"I don't feel good. Wait... This isn't the med-bay." He said, confused.

"Come on, I'll take you to it." I said pushing him put the door.

We walked to the med-bay and walked in.

"What now!" Ratchet asked.

"Figs got the cold." I said.

"Hum. It seems your right. I'll need to scan everyone to make sure they're ok." He responded and looked at me.

With that, I ran out the room.

"EVERY HUMAN FOR THEMSELVES! RATCHET IS SCANNING EVERYONE!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway.

Some people gave me the 'really' face. A few looked startled. Others scared. They should be. I kept running and looking behind me. I ran into something and landed on my butt. I looked up to see... Optimus. He picked me up and started walking to the med-bay.

"Wait! Noooo! Put me down! Please." I said pleading.

"I'm sorry. Ratchet com-linked every Autobot on base to look for you and said to bring you to him." He responded.

"What about, 'Freedom is the right of all sentinel things.'?" I asked, using his motto against him.

"Yes, that's true, but are they free from Ratchet?"

"Ok, ok you got me." I said.

He walked to the med-bay, where Ratchet was waiting. The reason I didn't want him to scan me was that even if he found the smallest insignificant wrong doing, he would keep me in the Med-bay. I learned I was right. A couple of soldiers had their own beds on one of the berths. They all looked fine and were complaining about it. This included Epps who whining the most. Ratchet scanned me and said I was ok and told me to get something to eat, which I happily did. I guess time goes fast when your running away from Ratchet and his scanners. On the way out, Emma followed me. We ate dinner and decided to camp out in my room. She moved all the decorations from her room and threw them in my closest. We decided to watch, Battleship.

Next day

In the morning, it was Christmas eve. Wheeljack asked us, Emma and I, to come to his lab. We both sneaked in. He showed us how to use the machines that shot decorations and made them stick on the wall, also how to reload them. He also made some for Bumblebee, Mirage and himself. I asked him to keep the human ones for later. He also made bluetooth's so that we could communicate with each other. We thanked him and walked out. I hadn't seen the twins since yesterday. I asked Ironhide if he knew where they were. He said they where in the brig and stomped away before I could ask why.

That night

Jazz had said that he got Prowl to give him the Security duty so that no one would see what had happened. I waited in front of my room, with Emma and Mirage for the rest of our accomplices.

" Operation: decorate base starts now." I said as everyone arrived.

Wheeljack passed around his inventions to everyone, then the bluetooth's to the humans, and parted ways. Bumblebee and Sam, of course were a team, so was Emma and Mirage, so that left me with Wheeljack. We made our way to the Autobot hanger. We decorated it from the roof to the floor. After we finished, we got a com-link.

: Hey this is Team Mirage. We just finished our section. Over.: Emma said.

: This is Team Bee. We also just finished out section: Sam said.

: You forgot to say, over, Sam. Over.: Emma said.

: Sorry: he responded.

: You did it again! Over: Emma yelled, making my ear hurt.

: Sorry, sorry. Over: he finally responded, correctly.

: This is Team Wheeljack. We also just finished. Did anyone get the hallway, were the bots rooms are located? Over: I said.

There was silence.

:No, over: Everyone responded.

We got in a silent argument and everyone, besides me and Wheeljack, agreed that we should go because we were closer. I got bad luck. We, Wheeljack and I, reloaded our stuff and walked to the Autobot hallway. As we got near, we tiptoed and started shooting decorations everywhere. I felt like a ninja or a spy. I couldn't decide on which. As I started shooting away, I started humming the mission impossible song. We finally finished and dashed to the rec room, were everyone agreed to meet so that we could put up the Christmas tree that Wheeljack made. It looked like the real thing.

"Decorated the base, was a success. Now for the tree." I said, high fiving everyone.

About three in the morning, Sam and the bots told Emma and I to leave it to them because we were to wake up in two hours to cook the Christmas food that Judy, Sam's mom and Sarah brought. We decided to sleep on the couches there.

Two hours later

We were woken up by Sam, who said that Sarah and Judy were waiting for us in the kitchen. We made our way to the cafeteria and started helping with the yummy breakfast. As the soldiers walked up the stairs, they were amazed to see so much food. Epps walked up to one table, stood on it and asked everyone to thank us for the food. After we finished we grabbed some food for us and sat down. Judy and Sarah said that we could go to sleep, since Makaela was helping them for lunch and diner. We tried to argue that we should help but that said we were up all night and go to sleep. They were right because I passes out on the table.

Sideswipes POV

Ratchet came into the brig and let us out. He said to get our charge to her room and make sure she gets some recharge. We asked why, and he responded that she had a busy night and walked out. We com-linked Jazz and asked him if he knew were our charge was at, and he responded in the cafeteria. With that we walked out of the brig into the hallway to find it different. Over the wall were wintery decorations and pictures of what humans call, 'presents'. On the roof, snowflakes were hanging of them. We searched on the World Wide Web, and it said it was Christmas. I smiled. Our squishy did all this. We walked to the cafeteria and looked around for Mia. We found her, with her head on the table sleeping. Mirage's charge, Emma, was next to her, also sleeping. I gently picked her up, and walked out the cafeteria, towards her room.

"Cookies. Cake and hot coco..." Mia mumbled in her sleep.

I found it cute and a good blackmail footage. We finally arrived and Sunny transformed down and activated his holoform. I carefully handed him Mia, then I too transformed down and I activated my holoform. I opened the door for him then closed it. I watched as he gently put her on her bed. I knew he felt something for her but didn't admit it. I felt it threw the bond even thou he tried to hide it. We both watched her sleep for a few moments. Sunny then went and laid next to her and I laid at the other side.  
This was the squishy that captured our spark and we would protect her at all cost.

Me: Awwww. Till next time. GO WORLD CUP! If you guys watch it, review your team. XD 


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hello every body. :) Welcome to another chapter. Thank you for the reviews and the ideas. Today we'll be joined by the shiny, the best painted mech... Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker: Yeah, whatever. Just remember to buy me a new can of wax.

Me: Alright, ok, jezz.( rolling eyes) Just do what I asked you, please.

Sunstreaker: Fine. Crazzyywolf421 does NOT own any of us and never will. She opologizes in advance for any bad grammar and spelling.

Me: Thank you. See, that wasn't so bad. Now, please enjoy the chapter. :)

Chapter 9

Mia's POV

I laid on my side to what I think is my bed. How did I get here? I tried move but I felt two presences at each side. I opened my eyes to see only darkness. Alright, don't freak out, Mia... Alright I'm freaked out already. I listened to them. ...Good they are sleeping. I started counting. 1...2...3. I jumped out off bed.

"STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! " I yelled as I dashed to the door.

I swung the door an ran out. I didn't get far because I ran into a car and slid down the hood. I landed on my ass and I looked up at the car. It was a red Lamborghini.

"What the slag was that?" Came a voice from my room.

I watched Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in their holoforms walk out.

"What the hell! It was you?! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack!" I said glaring at them.

"You know what, I don't want to know. If you excuse me, I need to give something to Emma." I said before they could speak.

I walked back into my room and into the closet. I got Emma's present and walked our. The twins were gone. Maybe I was to hard on them. No it was their fault for scaring me. Anyways, I made my way to Emma's door and knocked.

"Merry Christmas!" I said as she opened the door.

I handed her the present and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Mia. I also have something for you." She said and motioned me to follow.

I sat in the living room couch for her. She handed me a big box wrapped in wrapping paper with snowflakes.

"Alright, in the count of three. 1...2..3!" We said in unison.

I opened the box to find... The big Bumblebee plushie I had meant to buy not to long ago. I squealed in joy and hugged the plushie. She did the same with the pillow. I said goodbye because I needed to talk to the bots about their present. Emma and I decided to give them a wash for Christmas. Now I only needed asks when they wanted it. On the way, I passed the rec room. The terror twins were the only ones in there. They looked down, probably because I yelled at them, which made me feel bad. I walked in and reached out and touched, Sideswipe's leg.

"Guys, am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I apologize. " was all I said and left the room.

Sideswipe's POV

Our squishy came into the rec room and apologized. She left before we could say anything.

"She likes me better." I said to my twin.

"No, she likes me. Just because she touched you, doesn't mean she liked you." He responded.

"Yeah, well. Lets have a bet. The first one to get a response from her gets her." I said standing up.

"What kind of respond?" He asked also standing.

"Any affection that indicates she's into one of us." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Deal. But first lets get some help." He said getting in my face.

"Fine. Lets go." I said as we made our way to our destination.

Emma's POV

Mia danced her way out of my room, with the Bumblebee plushie. I was surprised it didn't disappear like the others. I went and put my new pillow in my bed. I laid down and starred at it for a few minutes. Then i heard someone knocking. I went to open the door to find Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in their holoforms, standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked them.

"Yes, you can. Can we come in?" Sideswipe asked.

"Sure."I responded letting them in.

They sat on the couch, while I pulled up my chair from my desk. We stared at each other, waiting for one to talk.

"So.. What do you need?" I asked.

"Well, we need help in something. We want to show Mia affection without it being weird and awkward. Basically something accidental. " Sunstreaker answered.

"Hummm. Ok, I'll help. Since today is Christmas, we could hang up mistletoes where Mia's at. I bought a bunch of the without her knowing." I said, getting up and taking the mistletoe back out from under my bed.

"What's a mistletoe?" They asked.

"It's this small plant. During Christmas, they are put on ceilings and doorways. If two people stand under them, they have to kiss. " I said, showing them the plant.

Before they could answer, there was another knock on the door. I opened it a crack, to make sure it wasn't Mia. It wasn't, it was Mirage in his holoform and I let him in.

"What's going on?" Mirage asked, giving the twins suspicious looks.

"Oh, noting. We're helping the twins on something." I said.

"On what?"

"You'll see."

Minutes later, after making up a plan.

Still Emma's POV

The plan was simple. Find Mia, put a mistletoe on both the autobot door and the human door, wait for her to leave the room,get one twin to kiss her, then get the other twin at a different location and repeat the process.

We found Mia at the rec room. She said she needed to get something, so we quickly put up the mistletoes and ran to the corner. The twins decided, that Sideswipe was to go first, so he was positioned by the door. Mia opened the human door.

"Ah, forgot something." Mia said and closing the door.

The bigger doors opened, and Sideswipe was about to get under the mistletoe but stopped. Bumblebee, with Mia in his hand stepped out and looked up.

"What's that?" He asked Mia.

Mia looked up and blushed.

"It's a mistletoe, Bee. " she responded.

"What's the function of it." He asked.

"Uhm..., when two people step under it, they kiss. It's a human tradition." She said, blushing even more.

"Ouhh... Ok."

Bumblebee put her down, transformed and activated his holoform. He gave her a small peck on the lips, then transformed again and walked towards the hangers. Mia stood there for a few moments. Then she headed towards the cafeteria.

"Hi, Sideswipe." Mia said over her shoulders.

It was quiet until finally Mia was out of sight.

"Well, that didn't go as suspected. Try again?" I asked the twins.

"Yes!" Both the twins answered.

We headed toward the cafeteria and waited till Mia excused herself. When she did, we set the mistletoe up. This time it was Sunstreaker that was near the door while the rests of us were hiding in the corner. The doors opened and... Jazz walked out with Mia in his hand.

"Well, would yah look at that. It's ah mistletoe. Ya know wat that means? It's kissing time!" Jazz said with a grin.

Before Mia could respond, Jazz, like Bumblebee did, put her down and transformed. With his holoform, he stepped toward her and gave her a kiss. He didn't give her a peck on the lips, instead he gave her one of the long ones. After he stepped back, he gave her a wink and went on his way. Mia stood shocked for a few seconds but shook it off and headed toward the Autobot hangers. The twins didn't look to happy.

"Third ones the charm?" I asked.

They responded with a growl and followed Mia, with Mirage and me in tow. Like the last few times, we waited. Sideswipe waited by the giant door. The human door was out of order so we knew that she would come out of the other one. Finally the doors opened and Mia stepped out on her own but ... Prowl walked out at the same time.

"Hold up, Prowler. That's ah mistletoe over ya. You'll hav tah kiss lil miss Mia." Jazz said from behind us.

Prowl and Jazz got in an argument, on which Jazz won. With a sight, Prowl transformed down and onlined his holoform. Even Prowls holoform was hot. He kissed her on the check, then transformed back and took a few steps and... Crashed.

Mia's POV

Prowl crashed after he kissed me.

"Oh, I give up!" Emma said from the corner and stomped off, with Mirage following her.

I looked at the twins who were bashing their helms on the wall.

I gave Jazz a confused look and asked the only question I could.

"What I do?"

Me: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm so exited for the new transformers movie. XD share your excitement with me. ( runs in circle, screaming excitedly) Who doesn't want to see Optimus riding a dinosaur. ;) 


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hey, guys. Sorry for not updating the story sooner. Writers block got me. Anyways new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Mirage: What' going on?

Me: Oh nothing. I was just updating my story. Now that your here, do you mind doing the intro.

Mirage: Sure. crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us and she apologizes in advance for any bad grammar.

Me: Thank you, Mirage. To the chapter. :)

Chapter 10

Mia's POV

The twins have acted strange since yesterday. They try to ignore me. Anyways, today in the morning the humans, Sam, the Witwickys, Makaela, Sarah and Annabelle left with Chromia, Bumblebee and Jolt. Emma an I were suppose to go back go our apartments today, but the twins were in the brig and Emma didn't want to leave without me. Lennox said that today the liaison was coming to base today. He asked us to wear our uniforms and not to leave our rooms. The only reason we could leave was one of us to get lunch.

"I'm hungry." Emma informed me while we were watching a movie

"Now that I think about it, I am too. Why don't you get us some food?" I asked her.

"No, you. Remember that Lennox said only one and to try and evade anyone with a suit. You were the track star."

"Yeah, in middle school." I responded, rolling my eyes.

"Mia, you know I'm slow." She responded.

We had a stare down, which I lost and I made my way to the cafeteria. I looked behind each corner, which made me get stares from the other soldiers. I almost made it, when the alarms went off. Soldiers ran to the hanger while I staid near the wall making my way back my room.

"You there!" Someone said from behind me.

I looked back to find a guy with glasses in a suit walking towards me. I looked around to see that only I was in the hallway.

"Me?" I asked pointing at myself.

"Yes, you! Didn't your hear! All personal is to get on the plane. Lets go!" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the hanger.

"But...but..." I tried to say something, but couldn't.

I didn't want him to know that I wasn't a N.E.S.T. Soldier so I went along. I prayed that this was a drill or something. He dragged me up the plane and took me to a seat, then left. I was about to stand up, when,

"We're about to take off. You better be strapped down. We are heading into enemy territory. You better be ready to jump out." The pilot said over the intercom.

My face turned pale. This was not a drill. The plane took off and I staid frozen to my seat.

'Alright Mia. Stay calm.'

I got out of my seat and walked to the soldier that I only recognized.

"Fig, we got a problem." I said to him.

"Wha-? MIA! What are you doing on the plane?" He asked standing up.

"Hum... Well, the guy in the suit found me and shoved me on here." I responded.

"Galloway. I hate that man. He's a fucking asshole. Never mind that, I got to alert Lennox." He said, and motioned me to follow him.

I follows him to a thing that I think was a video chat. He turned it on and waited.

"Yo, what's up?" Epps answered.

"Epps, where's Lennox? We got a problem." Fig said.

"What kind of probl- MIA! What are you doing on the plane?" Epps asked.

Before I could answer, I was interrupted by the terror twins in their holoforms, pushing Epps away from the screen and started yelling something I couldn't understand.

"Guys...GUYS! Calm the fuck down. I'm ok... I think." I said getting their attention.

"Mia, how did you get on the plane?" Lennox asked as he poked his face into the monitor.

I explained again how it happened.

"Right... Well you'll have to parachute out because there's no way back. Once you land, your to stay close to my team. Got it?" Lennox said.

"Ok got it... Wait, did you say parachute?" I asked.

"Alright, everyone gear up." Lennox said and the video chat went black.

"You heard the man, lets get you geared up." Fig said.

"But, I never parachuted out of a plane before." I said as he put the pack with the parachute on me.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Fig said as he geared up.

We got in position to jump. The cargo door opened.

"Just hold onto me." Fig said.

We ran out and jumped. I screamed the whole way. In mid-air I got separated from Fig. I panicked and looked around. One soldiers caught up to me and signaled me to put on the blue handle, which I did and the parachute opened. I don't know what happened but there were holes in my parachute and I began to fall. I closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle.  
Suddenly I felt arms rap around me and I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't falling. I looked to se that my savior was the same soldier that helped me earlier.

We finally touched the ground.

"Thank you for saving me... Uh." I was saying but I didn't know his name.

" Michael Stones at your service." He said with a smile.

"Well, thanks Michael for Saving me." I said.

"MIA! Are you ok?" Fig asked me as he ran towards me.

"Yeah. Thanks to Michael here, I'm fine." I responded.

"Well good going Michael. Mia, we landed farther than expected from Lennox's team."he said.

"Alright, stay near us. Ther-" Fig was saying but got interrupted by an explosion.

"RUN! TAKE COVER!" Fig shouted at everyone.

We all ran different directions. I ran behind Fig and Michael. Suddenly, I felt like I was falling. I looked up to see that I was alone. I looked back to see red optics staring at me. Not just any red optics but Starscream ugly red optics.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lonely human. What a good find." He said, putting his ugly face in my face.

"Get your ugly damn face away from my, not so ugly one. It can be contagious and I don't want to catch ugliness. " I said, crawled back and started running.

"Where do you think your going? Your time is up." He said angrily.

I kept running until I felt pain on my back and everything went black.

Lennox POV

Fig's team landed farther than expected.

"Alright everyone, first priority is to get to Fig's team and pick up Mia and get her to her guardians the-" I was saying but got interrupted by an explosion.

Suddenly the radio came alive. "Lennox, come in. It's Fig. We're under fire. I repeat we're under fire."

"Everyone move!" I yelled and got on Ironhide's waiting form.

The twins bolted past everyone but got called back by Optimus. As we arrived, we saw Starscream flying off. I got out of Ironhide and ran up to Fig with the twins right behind me. Before anyone could talk, Fig spoke first,

"Lennox, I'm sorry. We couldn't do anything. He took her... The decepticons have Mia."

Me: I hope you liked the chapter. Any who, I went to see Transformer 4 and it was good.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hey, guys. sorry for the wait. Its a short chapter, for a very good reason. Ill tell you why in the next update, because if I tell you why ill ruin the next chapter. anyways, today I-

Jazz: Wat ar ya doin up? Yur suppose to be sleepin not on yar computer.

Me: Awwww, I was just updating my story calm down. but now that your here, do you mind doing the intro.

Jazz: ... fine, but then ya have to go to bed.

Me: Fine.

Jazz: Crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us. She apologizes in advance for any bad spelling and grammar.

Chapter 11

Mia's POV

I woke up with a headache. The first thing I noticed was that I was not in my bed back at the base. I was laying on cold hard metal. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a cage if some sorts, up near the ceiling.

"Finally. I thought you'd never wake up. Sadly you did, and ruined my fun. I was going to shock you awake." A red decepticon said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked.

I wasn't sure who this decepticon was. All the ones I've seen in the movies were dark colors.

"You must be a new soldier if you don't know. But to let you know, you are in the presence of the fabulous Knockout." He responded, posing.

Well, that's not surprising at all. I mean Sunny is in this universe too. Speaking of Sunny,... I'm do dead of I ever get back to base.

"Actually, I'm not a soldier at all." I said.

This comment made him stop posing, and made him move closer to me to inspect me.

"If your not a soldier, then what were you doing in the battle field?"

"Well, I go on the plane by accident-" I was responding him, until the door opened.

"Knockout, status report." A deep voice said.

I turned around to look at... MEGATRON! I'm so screwed.

"Ur.. Lord Megatron. It looks like she is not a soldier, my lord." He said.

"Oh, is that it." Megatron said, looking at me.

I felt like shrinking into a puddle and despairing.

"It would seem that Starscream drought a non-soldier." Knockout said, putting his long-sharp finger into the cage and poking me.

"Hey, watch it." I said.

Me and my damn mouth. It's going to get me killed, that's for sure.

"Feisty. Knockout make sure she survives. Barricade will be here later to take her. I might make a good use of her." Megatron said and walked out.

"Well that went well." I said.

"Yeah, yeah." He said and picked up the cage and walked out.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my med-bay." He responded.

On the way I saw Soundwave's twins, Rumble and Frenzy. ( I'm making the twins like they were in G1 . I didn't like the way Frenzy look in the Michael Bay film.) They looked at me and smiled. Not just any smile but a very and I mean a very evil smile. I just blinked at them.

"Just stay away from them and you'll be fine." Knockout said, reassuringly.

We made it to his med-bay, and put me and my cage on an empty berth.

"Don't you have a partner?" I asked him.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" He asked me with a reused eye brow.

"I think I've heard of you. I just don't remember from where." I said.

"Yes, speaking of partner... Where is he." He said.

: Breakdown, where are you? Your were support to be here by now...oh, fine. Just don't be late:

"Barricade is on his way to pick you up. My advice... I don't have any. Good luck." He said with a laugh and left me alone.

I laid on the floor of the cage and looks up. I started playing with my feet. And before you say anything, it was boring I had to do something. Even if I did get out of the cage, how would I get down from the berth? If really high up. My thought were interrupted my foot steps. The med-bay doors opened and Barricade walked in.

"Your the squishy I have to take care of. Pathetic." He said with a bored expression.

"Excuse me for being pathetic. I don't want to be captured. It not my fault. If you want to blame someone, blame the idiot Starcream. He was the one who captured me." I said standing up.

"I guess your not that bad if you think Starscream is a scram eating idiot." He said and picking up the cage, making me fall.

"WATCH IT! Fragile squishy here." I said holding onto the bars.

He chuckled and fixed his hold on the cage.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'M going to get myself some energon. You are just tagging along." He said.

We made our way into the hallway. The hallway seemed empty. Only a few cons walked by and gave us weird stares. Finally we made it to our destination. It was a huge room.

" Whats this place called?" I asked.

"It's the rec-room. We keep some of our energon dispensers here." He responded.

Before I could ask were the rest of the dispensers were, he walked in and sat at a table. I looked around and inspected the room. It looked similar to the one at the NEST base, except there weren't any human size things. There was a huge TV and a huge couches around it. There were more tables. Anyways, Barricade left me on the table and headed to the energon dispenser to get himself a cube. I stood up an looked around. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I turned around to find... Rumble and Frenzy. They were looking at me with curiosity.

"Uh... Yes? Can I help you?" I asked.

"Do you prank?" One asked.

I think it was Rumble.

"Yeah, I prank."

"Did you prank the Autobots?" The other, Frenzy asked.

"Yeah. I pranked the terror twins. It ended with a scratched Sunstreaker and a pink Sideswipe." I reasponded.

They looked at each other then back at me. The very evil smile returned.

"Would you like to prank Starcream with us?" They said in unison.

I responded with my own evil smile.

"Let's do it."

Me: Like I said, its a very short chapter. the next is not going to be very short. till next time.


End file.
